Baby Einstein
by Xx.Dr.Spencer.Reid.xX
Summary: When Spencer finds out that he could be a father, he weighs the genetic risks he's always had in the back of his mind. Sharing these thoughts with his girlfriend, however, don't articulate themselves as well as they do in his head.


A/N: So I've always secretly hated Maeve for stealing Spencer from me, irrationally, as I think he's pretty much me reincarnated (to the point where we'll spout the same statistics to the team...), and I've had fantasy fictions of this OC (ahem, me) and the fantastic couple they (we) would make xD. Statistics taken from several medical sites and my latest memory of my copy of the DSM V

* * *

_"A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses. It is an idea that possesses the mind."_

-Robert Oxton Bolton

"If you think about the statistical probability, the chances of the offspring of a single schizophrenic parent developing the disorder is 10 percent, compared to the general population's 1 percent, it's not that bad," he coaxes, shifting in his armchair.

"Factor in your mother, dear," I reply sarcastically.

"Then it's 15 percent in comparison to the national 1," he replied quickly.

"You can be a pain in the ass sometimes Spencer, you know that?" I glared at him as I thumb the worn page of our shared copy of the DSM V.

"And you know both of us have that book memorized," he retorted, smirking.

I closed the book and tossed it back into the ocean drowning our duplex. "I'm a panic researcher," I whined, stretching out on the couch, intentionally placing my feet on the armrest.

"Oi," he complained, extending his arm and pushing my feet back onto the cushion.

Propping myself onto my elbow, I reached for the second pillow and threw it at him. "I'm a firm believer in cute children," I proclaimed, sitting up fully. "But can we, in good conscience, bring a kid here knowing full well what might happen to him or her when they get older. And if it does, when they ask if we knew, or before it does, when they ask why?"

"Can you actually believe in cute children? In a moral sense? Or do you just like to look at them?"

"Spencer Alexander Reid I swear to God."

"We're both firmly agnostic, so you swear to the unknown," he smirked loftily.

"Good God if our child is going to be this annoying maybe extermination is the only option," I groaned.

The immediate mood shifted, and his visage changed from playful to contemplative, his eyes glossing over as he lost himself in his own mind, like we both do so often. "Spence, we're geniuses, not mind readers, remember?" I reminded him softly, pulling his focus back down to earth.

If there was one fatal flaw between Spencer and I, it was our immense capacity for knowledge, and our mutual inability to forget- literally. Very frequently our individual thoughts and brain processes, which were as consuming as they were extraordinary, would receive the better portions of us. This caused a lapse in communication- from misinterpretation to no interpretation at all. Often we would remind each other to unload so the other could provide new insight into the subject.

"If you- we- do decide to...you know...aren't we...well... Hitler decided that his master race was to exclude not just Jewish-" he began.

I cut him off. "Did you just compare abortion to Hitler? What did Benjamin Cyrus say to you again?"

"No, no, I mean- he thought if the mentally ill, anyone with any sort of disability, if they were extinct, then there would be a true master race."

"A master race. Spencer. Honestly, not wanting our child to suffer and wanting to purify future populations are two different worlds."

"I know, but who said they would suffer?" he replied meekly.

"What? You remember your mom. You remember everything. Me, included. It's hell, not just for those involved but for those with the disorder. I don't think I need to remind you of that," I said.

"Look, Lyra. You and I are the smartest people I know," I chuckled at that remark. "So we both know the signs. We both work fairly well paying government jobs that will pay for health insurance. We know this life. Who better to bring a child at risk into the world than us? Besides, if they do ask why, before or after, we can only do what any parent can for their child who gets sick."

"And that is?"

"That there was no regret- no second thought, because we loved them as fiercely as we could, and that we were ready to do anything to fight whatever monsters or battles that presented themselves." I paused. I hated when he made logical extensions that roped me into decisions. Normally it was into buying box sets of Doctor Who versus keeping potential progeny, but it was equally irritating. "

I won," he quipped, throwing his arm casually around my shoulders.

I pouted, shrinking into his embrace. "Fine, but the whole legally blind status makes you liable for all late night drives to Walgreens for Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy," I bargained.

He grinned, "It's a deal!"

* * *

A/N: One shot fluffy goodness 3 I always wondered how Spencer's response would be to having a child, considering the genetic risks. I suffer from some highly genetic disorders so I wonder as well ^_^ please review!


End file.
